VIVIANE
by devsky
Summary: Onesided!MikuoRin—Saat rahasia besarnya terkuak, penyihir itu terkurung di dalam pohon.


**Warning: **Kurang riset, tapi saya tetep maksa nulis—kalian bisa melabel cerita ini sampah tak bersubsidi karena kesesatannya yang luar biasa.

* * *

Penyihir itu tahu dirinya kesepian.

Sejak awal, ia tahu ada yang berbeda dari dirinya. Ia hidup lebih lama dari siapa pun, menjadi saksi akan beragam kejadian. Sebagian adalah kisah bahagia yang menyenangkan, namun lebih banyak ironi getir yang memilukan.

Karena hidup terlalu lama itulah, orang-orang mulai menyingkir dan menyebutnya sebagai Anak Setan Pembawa Sial.

Mulanya sebutan itu hanya diucapkan segelintir orang. Dibisikkan dari balik kipas tangan oleh wanita-wanita yang berjalan dengan _tafetta _warna-warni dan sepatu berhak lancip. Dari satu mulut, ke mulut lain. Kadang bisik-bisiknya sengaja dibuat nyaring. Hingga lama-lama, label buruk itu melekat tanpa mau lepas.

Menyakitkan memang. Walau sebagian ada benarnya—bagian 'Anak Setan'nya. Ibunya dulu memang pernah bercinta dengan setan. Benih yang kotor. Rahim yang kotor. Pantas saja anak yang lahir juga kotor.

Puncak dari semua bisik-bisik sumbang, dia mulai dikejar untuk dibunuh. Obor dan kepal tangan meninju udara. Teriakan marah membelah malam. Bayi-bayi kecil meraung ketakutan.

_Gantung, gantung, _orang-orang itu mengamuk, _anak itu harus digantung!_

Terdesak, dia pun hengkang dari kota kelahiran tersayang. Seorang diri, berpindah-pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain. Nomaden. Tujuannya hanya satu: melarikan diri.

Sehari menjadi dua hari, kemudian menjadi sewindu, hingga berpuluh-puluh tahun setelahnya, ia tak pernah kembali.

_Sedih pergi dari tempat kelahiran, tapi mungkin ini yang terbaik_, dia pernah berpikir pada suatu hari. Lihat sisi baiknya: dia bebas kesana-kemari. Tak ada gunjing kanan-kiri. Tak ada yang menyakiti. _Yah, mungkin memang benar. Aku lebih cocok di sini._

Tapi ketika bertandang ke sebuah negeri asing, Si Anak Setan yang kini telah menginjak usia dewasa, tak sengaja tertangkap tengah menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghidupkan kembali sebatang pohon apel di dekat danau yang jarang orang.

Yang memergokinya adalah seorang anak perempuan. Wujudnya seperti boneka: kulitnya putih porselen, rambut pirang pendek, dan satu set manik safir bulat. Usianya kira-kira masih delapan.

Si Penyihir mengira, kali ini, dia akan mati. Anak itu punya bukti kuat dan ia tak bisa lari. Tapi, alih-alih kabur mengadu pada orang dewasa, anak itu malah tersenyum lebar dan berkata;

"Hebat, hebat! Lakukan sekali lagi!"

* * *

...

..

.

"_Secrets have power. And that power diminishes when they are shared, so they are best kept and kept well. Sharing secrets, important ones, with even one other person, will change them. Writing them down is worse, beause who can tell how many eyes might see them inscribed on paper, no matter how careful you might be with it. So it's really best to keep your secrets when you have them, for their own good, as well as __**yours."**_

**Winston Aidan "Widget" Murray – The Night Circus.**

.

..

...

* * *

_("Hei, hei, Mikuo. Bagaimana Mikuo bisa melakukan semua hal ajaib itu? Ajari, ajari!"_

_._

_. _

"_Hmmph...! Tapi janji ya, kalau aku sudah besar nanti Mikuo pasti akan mengajari Rin!"_

_._

_._

"_Mikuo mau pergi? Katanya mau mengajari Rin sihir. Mikuo 'kan sudah janji..._

_._

_._

"—_Dadah...")_

* * *

**VIVIANE**

**Vocaloid © **Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet, et cetera.

**Fanloid © **their respective owner.

**Cycle du Lancelot-Graal © **Anonymous.

**I gain no commercial advantages.**

* * *

Arc I

R**eu**n**io**n

* * *

Saat mata Mikuo terbuka, ia langsung bisa merasakan hawa menggigit bulan September. Angin berembus pelan, menggerakkan beberapa helai anak rambutnya. Merasa menggigil, dia merapatkan jubah hitam yang selalu ia pakai sambil membetulkan posisi duduk. Di saat itulah, ia sadar telah tertidur di geladak kapal.

Mikuo menggali jauh ke dalam memorinya, teringat kemarin sore telah menumpang sebuah kapal nelayan yang akan bertolak ke Avalon, sebuah pulau kecil yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari negeri yang baru Mikuo singgahi. Di pulau itu, ia berencana singgah beberapa waktu.

Sembari merapatkan jubah, Mikuo berdiri. Ia sedikit terhuyung akibat gerakan kapal, tapi dengan segera dapat menyeimbangkan diri.

Seorang pemuda (sepertinya salah seorang pelayan di sana) melihat Mikuo dan segera menghampiri. Pemuda itu berperawakan sedang dan berambut arang. Umurnya duapuluhan, kalau Mikuo boleh menerka.

"Ah, sudah bangun rupanya," dia menyapa dengan keramahan yang menyenangkan. "Semalam kami ingin membangunkanmu dan menyuruhmu tidur di dalam, tapi tidak jadi. Kau terlihat lelah. Tidurmu lelap sekali."

Mikuo menarik senyum ringan. "Terima kasih. Tapi tidak masalah, sungguh," katanya. "Aku bisa tidur di mana pun."

"Bahkan di geladak kapal? Pada bulan September?"

Penyihir muda itu tergelak. "Ya. Geladak bukan tempat yang buruk, sebenarnya."

Orang itu menatapnya dengan alis bertaut, tapi Mikuo tak terlalu memikirkannya. Dia paham dengan keheranan yang menggelayuti pemuda tersebut—siapa juga yang tidak heran mendengar seseorang mengaku tahan tidur semalaman di luar tanpa selimut di musim gugur seperti ini?

Terbiasa berpindah-pindah membuat Mikuo pintar mengondisikan diri di berbagai keadaan. Dan tempat tidur sama sekali bukan perkara yang kerap membuat Mikuo pusing.

Dia tak harus tidur di atas kasur jerami dekat perapian hanya agar bisa bermimpi indah. Cukup dengan berbaring beralaskan padang rumput pun, Mikuo bisa mudah terlelap. Dalam keadaan darurat, dia bahkan bisa saja tidur di atas pohon—walau sebetulnya Mikuo tak terlalu suka karena, selain tak nyaman, dia harus terus menjaga keseimbangan. Dan ia lebih sering jatuh ke tanah kemudian mematahkan beberapa tulangnya sekaligus (bagian yang paling Mikuo benci, karena menumbuhkan kembali tulang-tulangnya sendiri sangat merepotkan. Dan menyakitkan). Rekor terbaik Mikuo adalah hanya mematahkan satu tulang saja ketika jatuh dari dahan tertinggi sebuah pohon Ek.

Dibandingkan itu semua, sudah tentu tidur di geladak kapal rasanya seribu kali lebih baik.

Mikuo mengedarkan pandangan. Seketika mengernyit mendapati masih berada di tengah-tengah perairan. Seingatnya, jarak Avalon tak terlalu jauh. Dekat, malah. Mereka seharusnya sudah sampai sejak dini hari.

"Apa kita sudah mau sampai?" tanya Mikuo. Memutuskan lebih sopan berbasa-basi ketimbang langsung bertanya, mengapa mereka belum juga sampai tujuan. Dia hanya penumpang, omong-omong.

"Belum. Masih satu jam lagi kita sampai di Avalon."

"Oh? Kukira kita sudah akan sampai dini hari tadi."

"Yah, dalam kasus biasa, seharusnya memang sudah sampai. Tapi kali ini kami mengambil jalur memutar."

"Kenapa?" Mikuo refleks bertanya. Kernyitan di dahi makin jelas. Nelayan di sekitar Avalon tidak suka membuang waktu, apalagi repot-repot memutar jalan. Tapi kebiasaan bisa berubah. Dan ketika itu terjadi, maka artinya cuma satu: masalah.

"Yah...," napas dihela. "Kami hanya menghindari bahaya."

"Bahaya apa?" Mikuo mulai menerka-nerka. "Karang? Perompak?"

"Siren."

Otot-otot wajah Mikuo berubah tegang mendengar kalimat pemuda di hadapannya. Oh, dia tahu benar apa itu siren. Cukup sekali berurusan dan cukuplah sudah. Mereka adalah makhluk yang hidup di sekitar perairan. Wujudnya menyerupai wanita berparas paling jelita. Suaranya merdu seperti denting lonceng katedral. Sayang, alih-alih membawa kedamaian, nyanyian mereka justru menggerakkan air hingga mendorong kapal-kapal pelaut membentur karang sampai karam. Sudah banyak pelaut celaka dalam pelayaran karena mereka. Lima belas tahun lalu pun, Mikuo nyaris kehilangan nyawa karena mereka.

"Aku tak tahu ada siren di sekitar Avalon." Mikuo tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa heran. Dia pernah ke Avalon di waktu yang teramat lampau dan tak menemukan apa pun selain jejeran pohon apel dan masyarakat kecil.

Tempat itu hanya sebuah pulau kecil tanpa cerita maupun legenda istimewa. Tak lebih, tak kurang.

"Kalau begitu kuucapkan selamat padamu, Bung. Akhirnya kaubisa tahu!" Nelayan itu merentangkan tangannya ringan. Nada main-main mengalun di dalam kalimatnya, tapi Mikuo tak tertarik menyambutnya.

"Apa para siren itu sudah ada sejak lama?" Mikuo tetap bertanya. Nadanya masih serius.

"Entah." Bahu dinaikkan acuh tak acuh. Tapi kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan spekulasi, "Sepertinya dulu memang tidak ada. Tapi kapal nelayan mulai banyak yang karam sejak enam tahun silam. Dan korban yang selamat mengatakan mereka mendengar nyanyian wanita sebelum kapal mereka hilang kendali—apa lagi kalau bukan perbuatan siren, 'kan?"

* * *

Itu hanyalah sebuah lahan kosong yang luas. Tanahnya membentang dan berbatasan langsung dengan perairan. Ketika musim panas tiba, tempat itu ditumbuhi rumpun hortensia. Namun di musim gugur seperti sekarang, jumlah mereka mulai berkurang dan pelan-pelan terganti oleh rumput-rumput liar setinggi tungkai yang mulai menguning sejauh mata memandang.

Tempat itu sepi dan jarang orang, jauh dari geliat aktifitas warga maupun pejalan kaki. Sehari-hari, yang mengisi kekosongan suasana ialah bunyi kecipak air bercampur gesekan lirih ujung-ujung rumput kering dan desau resah ranting pohon-pohon apel kala angin menderu. Kadang-kadang terdengar juga nyanyian lirih (_rurira rurira rurirarira...) _dari satu siren kesepian yang suka muncul di sekitar sana. Kadang pula, sunyi diisi oleh alunan bait-bait sedih dari seorang gadis pirang yang duduk menyendiri di bawah pohon apel.

Hari ini, baik siren maupun si gadis hadir.

Siren itu duduk tenang di pinggiran daratan beralaskan rumput kering. Matanya biru kelam, menatap entah apa di depan. Kaki telanjangnya dibiarkan jatuh ke perairan. Embusan angin menerbangkan helai-helai rambut pirang-platinum. _Rurira rurira, _lagu tanpa lirik yang jelas terus mengalun. Lembut. Merdu. Sendu.

Rilianne de Vasconcelos, atau lebih sering dipanggil Rin, bersandar di bawah sebatang pohon apel. Matanya terpejam mendengar lagu yang ditembangkan siren dewasa tersebut. Sesekali, ia ikut bernyanyi. Nadanya sama, hanya saja menggunakan lirik.

_/–liber scriptus proferetur in quo totum continetur, unde mundus iudicetur—/_

(Dan suara mereka menyatu dalam sebuah simfoni memikat.)

Orang bilang, siren adalah makhluk berbahaya. Mereka mungkin representasi malaikat yang paling nyata, hanya saja berbahaya seperti monster. Seperti dua sisi dalam sekeping koin emas. Mereka punya gigi taring dan cakar-cakar yang tajam hingga mudah saja mencabik kulit manusia.

Itu sebabnya, para penduduk lebih senang menghindari makhluk tersebut. Tapi Rin berbeda. Dia tidak takut. Karena, siren yang tengah menyanyikan lagu bernada sedih itu adalah ibu kandungnya.

Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang sosok Rin. Orang-orang hanya mengenalnya sebagai anak dari Yohio de Vasconcelos, seorang pemilik tanah yang mengabdi pada Duke Alfred, dan istrinya, Maika de Ataíde.

Sebuah rahasia kecil: Rin bukan buah cinta antara Hio dan Maika, melainkan dengan seekor siren.

Lucu memang rasanya, memikirkan bagaimana seorang manusia bisa bercinta dengan makhluk seperti siren ataupun bagaimana ayahnya bisa jatuh cinta dengan siren—dia bahkan memberi nama pada siren itu. Nama yang sangat indah; Aria. Dan Rin ingin sekali mengatakan jika ayahnya sudah benar-benar gila. Tak waras. Semua kejadian ini pun sama saja tak warasnya.

Namun, bagaimanapun janggalnya dadu realita bekerja, inilah kenyataan. Rin adalah anak dari seekor siren. Darah seekor siren mengalir di dalam tubuhnya (mungkin inilah mengapa sejak kecil Rin bisa dengan mudah memecahkan kaca ataupun menimbulkan riak-riak kecil di air hanya dengan berteriak).

_/—rex tremendae maiestatis, qui salvandos salvas gratis, salva me, fons pietatis—/_

Nyanyian Rin terputus di tengah-tengah.

Gadis itu menoleh, mendapati ibunya telah berdiri, mata masih tertambat ke perairan. Rambut ibunya panjang sampai ke lutut, sementara badanya putih dan mulus. Indah tanpa ada sehelai benang menutup.

"Ada apa, Ma?" Rin kini bangkit, namun tak mendekat. Membiarkan ibunya mengamati riak-riak air. Pertanyaannya hanya sekedar formalitas karena pada dasarnya ia tak terlalu menuntut jawaban karena—hei, apa yang bisa kauharapkan? Siren, kan, tak bisa bicara. Mereka bisa bernyanyi, namun tak dapat bicara dengan manusia.

Satu menit berlalu dengan keheningan, tiba-tiba saja Rin melihat ibunya membentangkan sayap—warnanya putih seperti milik merpati— dan terbang begitu saja dari tempat itu.

Meninggalkan Rin seorang diri. Tanpa selamat tinggal.

* * *

.

Kapal berlabuh dan seseorang kembali menginjakkan kakinya di Avalon.

(dan semesta telah mempersiapkan panggung untuk mereka)

((—kali ini lebih megah))

* * *

Mikuo telah menjelajah ke berbagai tempat seumur hidupnya: mulai dari kerajaan di utara sampai yang ada di timur; hutan-hutan di barat; serta deretan pegunungan yang membentang di selatan.

Menua lebih lama dari seharusnya membuatnya berkesempatan untuk bepergian ke tempat-tempat baru yang menarik. Beberapa tempat bahkan pernah ia singgahi lebih dari sekali. Dengan catatan: ia menjaga kontak dari orang-orang sekitar dan (yang paling penting) menjaga jarak waktu. Ini sangat penting untuknya.

Waktu lima tahun terasa sangat lama untuk manusia biasa. Dalam rentang waktu itu, manusia bisa meraih pencapaian dan mengalami perubahan fisik. Tubuh semakin besar, kerut-kerut bermunculan, uban yang perlahan tumbuh—apa pun! Namun bagi diri Mikuo, lima tahun sama saja dengan enam bulan. Tak terlalu mengubah fisiknya. Dia seolah telah berteman akrab dengan waktu.

Karena itulah, agar tak dikenali, Mikuo akan memberi jeda. Biasanya selama sepuluh hingga duapuluh tahun sebelum kembali mengunjungi tempat yang sama. Rentang masa itu dianggap Mikuo aman sebab, selama itu biasanya manusia telah melupakan detil-detil kecil dalam kehidupan mereka.

Seperti saat ini.

Setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, Mikuo akhirnya kembali singgah di Avalon.  
Secara keseluruhan, pulau itu tak sepenuhnya berubah dari ingatan Mikuo. Tanahnya masih ditumbuhi pepohonan apel yang dahannya keriting. Hanya saja di bagian kota sudah agak ramai. Peradaban mulai masuk. Namun, begitu sampai di pinggir kota, dia langsung mendapati Avalon yang ia kenal sepuluh tahun silam; Avalon yang tenang dan sunyi.

Mikuo berjalan di antara pepohonan apel, menikmati nostalgia. Latar suasana diisi bunyi sengau dedaunan kering yang melayang dihempas angin.

Benar juga, dia membenak. Dulu dia pernah berjalan seorang diri di sekitar sini. Menghidupkan sebatang pohon apel yang telah mengering mati. Dia juga ingat dulu ada anak kecil berambut pirang yang memergokinya namun sama sekali tak berniat melaporkan temuannya pada orang-orang. Ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana anak itu malah menyebutkan namanya—nadanya begitu riang dan antusias.

_"Namaku Rilianne. Rilianne de Vasconcelos. Tapi aku tak keberatan jika kau hanya memanggilku dengan Rin."_

Mikuo nyaris tertawa mengingat bagaimana menggemaskannya Rin. Rin yang polos dan aktif dan cerewet—untuk ukuran anak delapan tahun.

Rin sangat terkesan dengan sihir yang Mikuo miliki. Ia bahkan berulang kali meminta pemuda itu mengajarinya. Tapi sihir bukan sesuatu yang dapat diajarkan begitu saja. Pasti ada resiko yang sangat besar. Dan Rin masih terlalu muda untuk menanggung semua beban itu.

Karenanya, setiap kali Rin menarik jubahnya, memohon pada Mikuo agar mengajarinya, Mikuo hanya akan tersenyum dan menjawab:

"—Nanti, kalau Rin sudah sedikit lebih besar."

"Hmmph...! Tapi janji ya, kalau aku sudah besar nanti Mikuo pasti akan mengajari Rin!"

"Aku janji."

Kelingking mereka pun bertaut.

Sayang, Mikuo harus meninggalkan Avalon tiga bulan kemudian. Tak bagus buatnya menetap terlalu lama di suatu tempat. Janji itu pun terlantar begitu saja.

Kini, begitu Mikuo menginjakkan kaki lagi di Avalon, ia tak lagi dapat mengalihkan benaknya dari berbagai pertanyaan. Kebanyakan mengenai Rin: Sudah sebesar apa dia sekarang; Apa rambut Rin masih sependek dulu; Apa dia masih seorang anak kecil yang cerewet, dan di atas itu semua; Setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, masihkah dia mengenal dan mengingat Mikuo?

Semua pertanyaan itu terus bermunculan dan menumpuk di kepala, seperti dedaunan kering yang terus berjatuhan selama musim gugur hingga membentuk gundukan besar di atas tanah. Jumlahnya terus bertambah setiap detiknya dan Mikuo tak memiliki petunjuk untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan itu—meski sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mendapatkannya.

(Mikuo enggan terang-terangan mengakui ini tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengelak bahwa—ya, dia sedikit merindukan Rin. Mungkin itu juga alasan mengapa Mikuo memilih Avalon sebagai tempat singgah dan bukannya Camelot atau negeri-negeri lain.)

Sesaat kemudian, seolah-olah semesta mendengar pertanyaannya—atau mungkin, semesta hanya sedang ingin mengejeknya— telinga Mikuo menangkap suara nyanyian perempuan di antara tiupan angin musim gugur.

_/Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine; et lux perpetuam luceat eis./_

Dia mengernyit. Aneh, bagaimana bisa ada seseorang menyanyi di tempat sepi begini?

Mikuo awalnya mengira telinganya telah salah namun, karena nyanyiannya terus terdengar, Mikuo akhirnya dimakan rasa ingin tahu.

Hati-hati, ia mencari sumber suara—ia akui agak sedikit sulit karena tempat itu luas dan suara tersebut sangat samar sehingga terdengar seperti membias ke segala arah. Namun, setelah berusaha keras menajamkan pendengaran, Mikuo akhirnya bisa menentukan dari arah mana suara merdu itu berasal kemudian mengikutinya sambil berharap tak menemukan hal-hal buruk—siren, misalnya?

Terus berjalan melewati pepohonan apel dan rumpun bunga hortensia yang mulai menjerit kehilangan cinta dari musim panas, Mikuo sampai di sebuah dataran luas.

Di sana, pohon apel jumlahnya jauh lebih sedikit di banding tempat lain. Sementara rumput-rumput tumbuh tinggi. Warnanya kuning-kecokelatan, menyatu dengan rona-rona musim gugur. Mikuo bisa melihat perairan di ujung.

Menyapukan mata ke segala arah, dia menemukan seorang gadis duduk di bawah sebuah pohon apel. Ia mengenakan gaun hitam berlengan panjang dengan sedikit pola bunga ceri rumit yang dijahit menggunakan benang timbul. Rambutnya pirang seperti lelehan mentari, dihias pita putih. Dia menatap Mikuo selama sepersekian detik kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya, melangkah maju.

Mikuo menyaksikannya mendekat, awalnya merasa kebingungan, tapi perasaan itu segera digantikan oleh yang lain.

Dari tempatnya berdiri kini, Mikuo bisa melihat gadis itu cantik, namun saat mereka sudah cukup dekat untuk bisa menatap mata masing-masing dengan cukup jelas, Mikuo tahu bahwa gadis itu lebih dari cantik. Bentuk wajahnya, sepasang _royal blue_ yang menghanyutkan—gadis itu cemerlang!

Untuk sesaat, selama saling berpandangan, Mikuo nyaris melupakan alasan ia berada di situ, dan mengapa gadis asing tersebut menghampirinya.

Dia baru mengeluarkan reaksi saat tiba-tiba saja gadis di hadapannya tersenyum hangat dan menyapanya dengan nada riang yang amat ia rindukan.

"Hai, Mikuo." Mata _royal blue_ itu setingkat lebih indah dilihat dari sini. "Lama tidak bertemu."

"... Rin?"

.

.

* * *

.

Ada daun kering jatuh di atas perairan, mencipta riak.

* * *

Arc I

R**e**u**n**io**n**: **end**

* * *

**a/n**

tadinya mau dipost untuk Folk Tale Month Event, tapi karena jadinya kepanjangan—dan nggak yakin bakal selesai tepat waktu (dan emang nggak selesai!), dan sayang karena udah nulis sebanyak ini, jadi, yah, publish aja deh daripada mendekam di folder.

Dan pada akhirnya saya gagal ikut meramaikan Folk Tale Month! MUAHAHAHAAH! /dibuang ke blekhol/

Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan kisah Merlin dan Lady of The Lake dalam legenda King Arthur. Saya tidak mengubah garis besar cerita. Hanya latar tempat, latar belakang tokoh, dan perilaku tokohnya yang (pasti) beda.

Saya terpaksa melakukan improvisasi besar-besaran karena nggak berhasil menemukan baik script asli prosa maupun tautan-tautan kisah yang lebih spesifik. Silakan marahin saya ;;;

Dan, yeay, saya mengalami penurunan yang sangat parah. Tulisanku jadi tambah absurd-nya—payah banget emang, tapi entah kenapa saya justru suka hahahahahaha kesannya ringan aja gitu. Nulis semaunya tanpa mikirin diksi, rima, and so on.

Di bawah ada glosarium, silakan diskip buat yang nggak mau baca.

* * *

**Glosarium!**

**Viviane: **atau Vivian, atau di beberapa versi disebut Nimue, adalah orang yang menarik perhatian Merlin, mengurungnya di pohon (atau menara, tergantung kebudayaan yang dianut), sekaligus ibu angkat dari Sir Lancelot. Dalam legenda, ia juga dikenal sebagai Lady of The Lake.

**Cycle du Lancelot-Graal: **atau The Lancelot–Grail/the Prose _Lancelot_/the Vulgate Cycle/the Pseudo-Map Cycle, kumpulan prosa, sumber utama legenda King Arthur yang ditulis dalam bahasa Prancis.

**Tafetta: **kain yang digunakan untuk gaun pesta atau pernikahan.

**Avalon: **sebuah pulau yang ada dalam legenda King Arthur. Namanya kemungkinan berasal dari bahasa Welsh, _afal_, yang berarti apel—kemungkinan Avalon artinya pulau yang banyak ditumbuhi pohon apel (itulah kenapa sering banget pohon apel disebut di sini :D)

**Siren: **makhluk mitos. Sebagian menggambarkan Siren sebagai wanita dengan sayap burung, sebagian lagi berkaki burung, namun tanpa sayap. Mungkin penampilannya mendekati sejenis Harpy, kali ya? CMIIW X"D

**Liber scriptus proferetur in quo totum continetur, unde mundus iudicetur**: death and nature shall stand amazed when creation rises again to give answer to its judge (Dies irae (Latin)—requiem Roman Catholic Church).

**Hortensia: **disebut juga kembang bokor dan bunga tiga bulan (Melayu). Mekar dari awal musim semi hingga akhir musim gugur.

**Yohio de Vasconcelos: **nama keluarganya diambil dari Mendes de Vasconcelos—suami dari Teresa da Gama, saudara perempuan Vasco da Gama.

**Maika de Ataíde: **nama keluarganya diambil dari Catarina de Ataíde—istri Vasco da Gama.

**Duke: **gelar tertinggi kebangsawanan Inggris.

**Rex tremendae maiestatis, qui salvandos salvas gratis, salva me, fons pietatis**: King of awesome majesty, who grants salvation to those that are to be saved, save me, o fount of Pity (Dies irae (Latin)—requiem Roman Catholic Church).

**Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine; et lux perpetuam luceat eis: **rest eternal grant them, O Lord; and let light perpetual shine upon them (Requiem—doa yang biasanya dilakukan oleh umat Katolik dalam Missa pro defunctis).

**Camelot: **istana yang sering muncul/disebut-sebut/dikaitkan dengan Legenda King Arthur.

* * *

Kritik dan saran yang membangun amat sangat dinanti (:

Ps: tolong jangan tanya saya ini settingnya kapan dan ada di mana karena saya sendiri bingung /tenggelem/


End file.
